liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Henderson
Jordan Brian Henderson (born 17 June 1990) is an English international footballer who plays as a midfielder for Liverpool. Liverpool career Henderson signed for Liverpool from Sunderland on 9 June 2011 for a fee in the region of £16,000,000. After joining Liverpool Henderson said "I'm over the moon, overjoyed to be here and I'm really looking forward to it." On 8 July 2011 Henderson was handed the number 14 jersey, previously worn by Milan Jovanovic and Xabi Alonso. Henderson made his debut for Liverpool in a friendly on 23 July 2011 in the 0-3 defeat against Hull. His competitive debut came on 13 August 2011 against his former club Sunderland, where Liverpool achieved a 1-1 draw. He scored his first Liverpool goal against Bolton on 27 August 2011 with a curling left foot shot into the top corner of the net. Henderson started each of Liverpool's first eight competitive games of the 2011-12 season- often featuring as a right-sided midfielder, however he lost his place with the return to fitness of Steven Gerrard, but still appeared frequently as a substitute. He gave a particularly impressive cameo appearance against Manchester United at Anfield on 15 October 2011, as he twice almost won the match for Liverpool. He first forced a fine diving save from United 'keeper David De Gea after firing a neat lob, then headed narrowly over in the dying minutes of the match which finished 1-1. Henderson regained his place in the starting XI during the winter as Gerrard was ruled out with an ankle infection and Lucas Leiva sustained a serious knee injury. His performances garnered praise from manager Kenny Dalglish and other pundits as he began to grow into his central midfield role with some competent and mature displays. In the new year however, Liverpool's League form took a substantial turn for the worse, which would go on to last for the duration of the season. Henderson, along with a number of other Liverpool players, came in for criticism during this time and was often spoken about as being 'anonymous' in matches, however he maintained a place in the starting XI for the vast majority of the team's matches- including both the 2012 League Cup Final and the 2012 FA Cup Final. He netted his second Liverpool goal on 8 May 2012 in a home League game against Chelsea, finding himself one-on-one with their 'keeper and cooly slotting low into the net. Henderson finished the season having made more competitive appearances than any other Liverpool player, with 48. In the 2012-13 season however, new manager Brendan Rodgers bolstered his midfield options with the additions of Joe Allen and Nuri Sahin and, with the return of Lucas Leiva, Henderson began the season lower down the Liverpool pecking order. On 30 August 2012, it was reported that Liverpool had attempted to transfer Henderson to Fulham with the aim of recruiting Clint Dempsey in a swap deal, however Henderson refused the move. Honours Liverpool *League Cup: 1 (2012) Stats External links * *Jordan Henderson's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Henderson Henderson